


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last manga chapter I read, Ritsu had 90 days left before he (completely) falls in love. This takes place between 20 and 30 days left and mentions a made-up event that occurred around day 167, five months prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: "Waterloo" by ABBA

They had been together – _back_ together, Ritsu corrected mentally – for a month, though he wasn’t sure exactly what _was_ “together” for them. They ate together, nearly every meal. They slept together, nearly every night. They commuted to and from work together, nearly every too early morning and too late evening. They spent nearly every moment of their lives together.

 _But does that mean we’re_ together _together?_ Ritsu pondered. Since the day he discovered his new boss was his old flame, he’s not sure they’ve really been apart. He frowned when he realized the thought would have been more upsetting if he hadn’t loved the idiot so much.

It was Friday, movie night at Takano’s apartment – _Masamune’s apartment._ He still wasn’t used to such familiarity even though Takano – Masamune – had been calling him Ritsu since he figured out he was his first love. This thought should have also been more upsetting, but he just can’t bring himself not to care anymore.

Takano and Masamune were one in the same, Ritsu told himself, but then again they really weren’t. Takano was his boss, the demon editor-in-chief with an iron fist and a deep loathing of half-assed work (Ritsu tried not to dwell on the fact that Takano, regardless of quality, considered _all_ work half-assed before at least two revisions). Ritsu wondered if Emerald readers could sense the literal blood, sweat and tears Takano squeezed out of him and the rest of the department during each cycle. He couldn’t help but cringe. He wondered if there will ever be a time when he’s no longer afraid of Takano and his hellish red pen.

Then there was Masamune.

And then were was Masamune, kind and doting Masamune. Masamune, his caring lover with a gentle touch and soothing voice who cooked him breakfast every morning and pleasured him every night. His sweet lover, who always made sure his favorite snacks were in ample supply in his pantry and still ordered for him at the sandwich shop when he was overwhelmed by options. There was nothing demon about him. 

_But…_

But there were the times when Takano would surprise him by the vending machine with a soft kiss, when Masamune would refuse to snuggle until he had triple-checked every last story board.

The train ride home was quiet, as usual. A day spent barking orders at your subordinate and snapping back at your boss was exhausting for the both of them. Ritsu was thankful for a long holiday weekend, meaning he got to catch up on some reading, walk around in his sweats, and sleep into late morning. (He refused to consider the reality that he needed more sleep because of his lover’s unquenchable libido.)

Takano’s hands were folded over the briefcase in his lap, shoulder briefly brushing his as the train bumped along the track. Ritsu had made it clear public affection was off-limits, especially in such a crowded place as the rush hour commuter, though his companion argued that the fuller space meant it was less likely someone would notice. (Sometimes Ritsu despised Takano’s cleverness.) They bickered extensively until one night over dinner at Masamune’s apartment Ritsu proposed a compromise he knew would not be refused.

“If I give you my key, will you promise not to feel me up on the train anymore?”

Translation: I’ll let you come over whenever for whatever as long as there’s no more inappropriate touching on public transit.

Ritsu’s own words echoed in his head. He still remembered the smile, once Masamune had picked up his jaw from the floor, and the kiss that knocked him off his feet, which seemed to be his lover’s intent as he was promptly carried to bed and ravished well into dawn. And, truthfully, it had been the best sex Ritsu ever had. When he had finally rolled out of bed that morning, he found a note from Masamune stating he had gone to the store together with a small box tied with a bow on the counter. 

He’ll always remember the end of the note.

_My door, like my heart, will always be open to you._

_Masamune_

_P.S. This key was Yokozawa’s for many years. Five months ago, he gave it back to me – he said he knew it belonged to someone else._

Ritsu never asked how long the key had been in the box tied with a bow. 

He already knew.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
